A conventional paint roller system consists of a shaft carried by a handle via an elbowed arm. Cylindrical bearings anchor at both ends of the shaft the opposite ends of a few, e.g. four spring-biased axial rods that are outwardly bent. A hollow cylindrical paint roller is axially engageable along the shaft, whereby a friction fit interlock occurs between the spring-biased tension rods and the inner face of the cylindrical paint roller. The end bearings also enable free rotation of the paint roller around the shaft.
A first problem with such conventional paint rollers is that, because of the need to anchor the tension rods to the shaft end bearings, a shaft of a given length can accommodate only a single length of paint roller. That is to say, the paint roller system is not versatile. A second problem is that the outwardly biased tension rods have a tendency to burst the cardboard sheet backing of the cylindroid hollow paint roller, particularly after repeated use of the paint roller, wherein the paint roller becomes unusable.